Thoughts Paint The Sky
|Besetzung2b = Akustikgitarre, Gesang |Besetzung3a = Thomas Völtl |Besetzung3b = Bass, Gesang |Besetzung4a = Florian Uteschil |Besetzung4b = Schlagzeug, Gesang |Besetzung5a = |Besetzung5b = |Ehemalige1a = Stefan Schmid |Ehemalige1b = Gitarre, Gesang |Ehemalige2a = Irina Grefen |Ehemalige2b = Bass |Ehemalige3a = Clemens |Ehemalige3b = Drums |Ehemalige4a = Roland Madjewski |Ehemalige4b = Bass, Gesang |Ehemalige5a = Marc-André Michel |Ehemalige5b = Akustikgitarre |Ehemalige6a = Martin Eggmann |Ehemalige6b = Bass }} Thoughts Paint the Sky, auch kurz TPTS genannt, war eine experimentelle Post-Hardcore-/Screamo-Musikgruppe aus Essen. Die Band selbst bezeichnet ihre Musik als „Acoustic Screamo“. Geschichte Thoughts Paint the Sky wurde 2005 in Essen gegründet. Von ständigem Besetzungs- und Stilwechsel begleitet, veröffentlichte die Band im Laufe der Jahre drei EPs und drei Alben. Bezüglich der vielen Besetzungswechsel ist zu bemerken, dass Daniel als Frontmann zugleich einziges verbliebenes Gründungsmitglied in der Bandgeschichte ist, wobei er im Jahre 2007 sogar einige Auftritte alleine, nur mit seiner akustischen Gitarre absolviert hat. Die Band hat fünf Tourneen (u. a. mit Longing For Tomorrow, Ashes of Pompeii und City Light Thief) durch ganz Deutschland absolviert. Die aktuelle Veröffentlichung Hier spielt die Musik erschien 2009 auf Vinyl bei Ape Must Not Kill Ape Records und Unpopular Disclose Records. Zu den Erfolgen der Bandgeschichte gehören Support-Auftritte für Anberlin, Horse the Band, The Casting Out, Callejon, Ignite, Born from Pain, Eternal Tango und Amanda Rogers. Die Band gab bekannt, dass sie sich im Oktober 2012 auflösen und am 28. September 2012 ihr letztes Konzert im Essener EMO geben wird. Stil Dominanter Bestandteil des aktuellen Klangs der Band ist der offensivere Einsatz von akustischen Gitarren. Der Stil der Band wird auch deswegen des öfteren als „Acoustic Screamo“ bezeichnet.vgl. mit Review bei Pitfire:„… die im Grossen und Ganzen als akustischer Screamo bezeichnet werden kann.“; http://www.pitfire.net/content.php?ac=cdreviews&id=3451; Aufgerufen am 7. September 2010 Dabei lässt sich feststellen, dass deutliche Elemente dem klassischeren Screamo und Emotional Hardcore zugeordnet werden können.vgl. mit Beschreibung beim Hardcore-Punk-Mailorder Arctic Radar: „Stilistisch kann man Thoughts paint the Sky bei emotionalen Screamo-Bands wie The Saddest Landscape einordnen“; http://www.arctic-radar.com/cart/?441,thoughts-paint-the-sky-hier-spielt-die-musik-lp; Aufgerufen am 7. September 2010 Dazu gehören die komplexeren Liedstrukturen (ohne das übliche Strukturmuster), mit ruhigen, weggetreten wirkenden Parts, gesprochenen Textzeilen und explosiveren Parts mit geschrienen Momenten. Daneben finden sich aber auch in einzelnen, aktuellen Stücken stärkere Einflüsse aus Alternative Rock und Post-Hardcore. Vor allem eingängigere Lieder mit klassischerem Aufbau von Strophe und Refrain sowie Singalongs verweisen darauf. andere Bandaktivitäten Daniel und Thomas haben bereits vor Gründung von TPTS eine gemeinsame Band namens Ass Slut gegründet. Anders als bei TPTS spielen sie dort experimentellen Grindcore. Im Jahr 2011 hat Daniel zusammen mit David Frings von Longing For Tomorrow und zwei weiteren Mitgliedern anderer Bands die Band Kosslowski gegründet. Auf ihrer Facebook-Seite sind alle Mitglieder scherzhaft mit Kosslowski statt ihrem richtigen Familiennamen aufgelistet. Als Nachfolgeband von TPTS gründeten Daniel und Flo die Band Nora Yeux, die vom Line-Up her stark an Kosslowski erinnert. Diskografie Alle Jahresangaben ohne Angabe einer Plattenfirma sind Eigenproduktionen. EPs * …and the Colour Is Your Choice (2005, Digital Kunstrasen / Analog & Ehrlich) * („Sternchen EP“) (2007, emuzah records / time as a color) * Komödie/Tragödie? (2008) * Thoughts Paint the Sky / Longing for Tomorrow Split 7" (2010, Uncommonwealth / dicker elvis records) Alben * s/t (2006) * schlicht & ergreifend. (2007) * Hier spielt die Musik (2009, dicker elvis records / Ape Must Not Kill Ape Records / Unpopular Disclose Records) * Nicht mal mehr Wir selbst (2011, Midsummer Records) Sonstiges * Rethought Vol.1 (Remix-CD) (2007, Digital Kunstrasen) * Rethought Vol.2 (Remix-CD) (2008, Digital Kunstrasen) * AOP/TPTS Split (limitierte Split-CD mit Ashes Of Pompeii) (2009) Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Webseite der Band * Myspace-Seite der Band * Youtube-Kanal der Band * Diskografie bei DISCOGS (englisch) en:Thoughts Paint The Sky Kategorie:Deutsche Screamoband Kategorie:Deutsche Post-Hardcore-Band Kategorie:Bandgründung 2005 Kategorie:Bandauflösung 2012